Rendre Compte
by lostariel.merilwen01
Summary: Death. Did it care that I gave my all for my children? No. Did it care that I loved so deeply I was no longer myself? Of course not. MxOC Not a MS.


**So, I did start this story, but I took it down as I have decided that I am going to take a different view on this tale...one that is much more personal.**

**This is a dark, difficult story, and it involves many themes that might be as personal to others as they are to me.**

**I hereby dedicate this story to any and all who were lost before their time, and the families left behind.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the plot and my OCs. Please respect what is mine. :)**

* * *

Death.

It did not respect my love, nor my sacrifice.

At the end of the day, death is the one thing that binds us, just as birth does. All must move through the unknown that separates the two; birth and death.

Everyone dies, no matter how long it takes. This life will end in one, final moment. Mine came sooner than expected, and death took me from those I loved, and those who loved me.

Did it care that I gave my all for my children?

No.

Did it care that I loved a man so deeply and completely that I was no longer my own person?

Of course not.

In the end, this life is all those remaining will remember you by.

So I tell you, my dear reader, as you read my story, remember one thing; This life is but a blink of an eye in all of eternity, and if you want any to remember you after you pass, make it count, my friend.

Make it count.

* * *

_33 years previously..._

The thumping of feet and his own heartbeat was all that Alfraed could hear. That and the steady breathing of the child in his arms.

In all honesty, he would have preferred to be so many different places other than where he was at that moment, but it was his duty, his destiny even, so he accepted it. He had no choice.

Alfraed was hiding in a dark corridor, waiting for the guards to pass him. All he could do was hope that he wasn't caught. The crimson garbed soldiers soon passed, and he ran down the corridor, silently praying that the child in his arms would not cry. He looked down at the small girl. So tiny, but so important. And he would be the one to show her how important she really was.

His master had ordered him to take her, and so he did it. But little did his master know that he was not taking this child because he was ordered to do so. No, he was taking this child because it was his destiny, and he truly believed that she was the one he had been looking for. It had taken so long, but he had found her at last.

Running faster, Alfraed soon broke free of the castle, but not before the warning bells began to toll. He frantically ran towards the stables that he had hidden his horse behind. He soon found them and leapt upon his horse as fast as possible, all the while clutching the newborn to his chest.

He then rode as fast as he could towards the city gates. He was aware that they would most likely be closed, but he didn't care. He didn't need to pass through them.

Alfraed gripped the child even tighter and she cried out as the horse swerved suddenly. He approached the castle gates and prepared himself for what he was about to do. Urging the horse to go faster, he began to utter words in the ancient language. The closer her got to the gates the louder he raised his voice, and then the unimaginable happened.

Right as he was about to run into the heavy metal gates, a blue light appeared in his hand and grew bigger and brighter until it blinded all present for a few brief moments. And by the time they could see once more, the man was gone.

* * *

The king, who had been with the men at the time, immediately ordered a search party. The whole kingdom would be scoured for this girl, and he would lead the search. And so he should, for it was his 3 day old daughter that had been taken.

How on earth was he supposed to tell his wife and siblings? How was he to tell them that he had failed to catch one man? Sorrow consumed him at the prospect of never again seeing his daughter, and he became more determined than ever to find her, no matter the cost.

* * *

Galbatorix sat upon his throne, waiting somewhat impatiently. It had been over an hour since he had sent Alfraed to fetch the girl, and he had not returned. With the use of magic, the wizard should have been able to get the child and get out of that castle in a matter of minutes!

Clenching his fists, Galbatorix stood and began to pace the throne room. He was alone, but knew he wouldn't be for long. The servants constantly checked on him to see if he needed anything at all, and he rarely got a moment's peace.

There was a knock at the huge doors of the throne room and a guard entered, bowing to his king. "My Lord, Advisor Alfraed has returned."

"Send him in," came the unemotional reply. The guard nodded, bowed once more and left.

A few moments later Alfraed appeared at the door, and, to Galbatorix's delight he held a small bundle in his arms. "I have brought the child, My Lord. She shall serve you well. As you requested, she is of noble birth, and I can sense great power within her."

Galbatorix motioned for all other guards to leave and focused on the man and child before him with cruel delight. "I must say I am pleased Alfraed. So much so that I shall overlook your tardiness. She shall make a fine princess for Alagaesia."

"A princess My Lord? Forgive my Your Majesty, but I was under the impression that the child would be raised as your apprentice, not as your daughter."

"I have changed my mind. She shall be raised as my daughter, and shall be a ruthless leader and killer, but above all, she will answer to and respect me as her father and her king."

Alraed could hardly believe what he was hearing. This was NOT how things were supposed to go. "M-my Lord? Are you sure?"

"I am more than sure Alfraed. I am positive. This girl shall be Princess Sorcha, and she will be both my daughter and my apprentice. Now take her to the maids. I wish for her to be looked after until I decide to begin her training when she is older. Beyond that, I wish for her to be raised in secret. None will know of her existence, and any maids involved in her upbringing will be sworn to secrecy and killed once they have served their purpose."

"Of course, My Lord," Alfraed responded, bowing deeply before his king. "It shall be so."

The advisor turned and left, headed toward the room that had been set up for the child at the edge of the castle. Alfraed took one last look at the child before he would be forced to give her over to the maids, and he knew one thing for sure.

He had a lot of work to do.

* * *

**So, obviously, this was a prologue. Chapters will be MUCH longer, I promise. 5,000 words at least, guys.**

**I would also really appreciate some feedback if possible. :) Let me know what you think, but do be kind. I will reply to all reviews, even flames. I am very talkative...**

**Also, I, as an author, am very open to private messages from anyone that wants to talk about anything or everything. Any problems with anything FF related or otherwise? Just want to say hi? I'm more than happy to chat. :) **


End file.
